Epic Rap Battle of History 6: Justin Beiber vs Ludwig van Beethoven
this is the 6th installment in the Epic Rap Battles of History series between Teen Pop Musician Justin Beiber and Classical Musician Ludwig van Beethoven. this battle was released on March 2, 2011. Lyrics Justin Bieber: Look what the cat dragged back from the dead Man it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head I’m the next Michael Jackson, You smell like Betty White Here’s some aspirin, you’re catching Bieber Fever tonight Because my voice is incredible and your music is terrible Who even listens to classical anyway? Even Elise wants to do me, and now that you’re right next to me I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies Ludwig Van Beethoven: Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson Ask Bach, I got more cock than Smith and Wesson Never say never? You’ll never be forgetting I’ve crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages I’m committing verbal murder in the major third degree My name is Beethoven motherfucker, maybe you’ve heard of me Not the Saint Bernard version, I’m the real O.G. You wanna trade blows? You can’t even hit puberty! Justin Bieber: I got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage When’s the last time your music got anybody laid? I’ve got a concert in five, so there’s not much time left What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf Ludwig Van Beethoven: I would smack you, but in Germany we don’t hit little girls And I’m glad I’m deaf so I can’t hear that piece of shit “My World” There’s a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them their seats Cast Alex Farnham as Justin Beiber Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven Epic Lloyd as Johann Sebastian Bach Results as of February 13, 2013 according to Epicrapbattlesofhistory.com Beethoven is Winning with 94% of the votes and Justin Beiber has 6% of the votes. Trivia *this is the first Rap Battle to feature 2 Musicians *the lines "I can Understand why they used a Dog to play you in the movies" and "Not the Saint Bernard Version I'm the Real OG" are in reference to the Movie Beethoven which is about a Saint Bernard Dog named Beethoven. *the line "You wanna Trade Blows, You can't even hit Puberty" is in reference to Justin Beiber sounding like a female whenever he sings. *the line "what else can I say your own Music made you deaf" is accurate as Beethoven was Deaf. *the line "I would Smack you but in Germany we don't hit little girls" is accurate as Beethoven is from Germany. *the line "You Wanna be a Little White Usher, Here show them to there seats" is in reference to the fact that Justin Beiber states that he knows Usher and wants to be somewhat like him, it is also a pun on Ushers who are the people that escort people to there seats in Theatres and other places. *in the behind the scenes video for this rap the Paper that Beethoven hands to Justin at the end is shown to say "My Name is Beethoven Motherfucker"